Elizabeth "Beth" Danser
Beth Danser is the fourth eldest daughter of the eldest daughter from the 12 Dancing Princesses. She's the twin sister of Samantha "Sammy" Danser (who will also be getting a page, I promise!), and the elder twin at that. She's more than excited to take part in her destiny, as dancing is one of her passions. Her sisters are her best friends in the entire world. Character Personality Beth is a hopeless romantic, reading romance novels and writing her own. She dreams of the day her prince(ss) will come to whisk her away and ride off into the sunset with her. She's dreamy and excitable, easily coaxed into talking about her dreams. Beth tends to lose herself in daydreams and fantasies, often thinking about who her True Love could be. All she wants in life is a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet – whether that knight is male or female is something Beth has put little thought into. She’s unintentionally heteronormative, in that, she doesn’t think it’s possible for her to like girls. She’s always been told that she will marry a prince, be a groom’s bride. The idea that she could potentially end up with a girl is just. Out of this world impossible in her mind. She tends to come across as meek and submissive, but this is further from the truth. All it takes is the right words to set her off, like dissing her dreams of True Love, or insulting any of her sisters. She has a low tolerance for such BS, and so, has a short temper regarding this as well. Beth has no friends outside her family; she's an introvert and social interactions with anyone outside the Danser clan tend to exhaust her and cause her to need a recharge. It's the only part of her story she's not looking forward to. Dancing with strange men and having to talk to them sounds tiring. She and her sisters are all very close, though Beth is obviously closest with her twin sister. Sammy and Beth have been two peas in a pod since they were born. Appearance Beth is short in stature and short in hair, with deep chestnut brown hair. Her eyes are a spring grass color, bright green and lively, though normally hidden behind her black glasses. She stands at about 5’, her twin standing an inch taller. She has tawny skin, and a mole on her left cheek underneath a dimple. Her hair is just above her shoulders and often pinned back for the sake of reading. Beth is often found with a smile on her face and a song in her heart that can brighten even the grumpiest of people's days. The Danser is always looking for ways to cheer people up. The elder twin is lithe and lean from years of dancing, the opposite of her twin who is bulkier due to usually taking the 'male' part when the two duet (usually involving lifting Beth up) as well as from wrestling. Despite the obvious differences between the two, people still usually mix Sammy up with Beth and vice versa. Fairy Tale: 12 Dancing Princesses Basic Summary This king is suspicious because his 12 daughters are somehow going out dancing. He only knows because their shoes are torn apart every dang morning. So he offers the spot of heir to whoever can figure out where they’re going. Cue the soldier dude who follows them for three nights and exposes them for being sneaky b’s, having a secret ballroom deal under their room. And then he marries the eldest daughter as reward for figuring this shiz out. How Beth Ties Into It She’s gonna dance forever and ever and ever and that’s all that there is to it. Relationships Family Leopold Danser – Beth’s father, very overprotective of his girls, of course. All of his girls are his little girls, although Pia and Katie both have a very special spot in his heart. Anna Danser – Beth’s mother, adores all her girls and has been teaching them dance since they could first learn. Sisters: Pia, Crystal, Mary, Sammy, Laney, Delilah, Gwen, Lily, Rose, Elsie and Katie Danser, her sisters that will all take part in her destiny with her; she loves them all dearly. Friends Sammy Danser, Beth’s BFFA and twin sister, they do almost everything together and have been practically inseparable since birth. Pet Beth considers Sammy a pet, but the Dansers all have their own Great Pyrenees dog. Romance Beth dreams of romance and loves the idea of love – as it is, she has no crushes on anyone that she’d like to act on (read, Darling Charming, hence being very firm in the idea that her prince will come). In terms of sexuality, Beth is bisexual at heart, though she has yet to realize this and come to terms with it. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses